


Turnabout

by talkingtothesky



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Post-Canon, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-14
Updated: 2011-04-14
Packaged: 2018-04-17 00:28:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4645665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtothesky/pseuds/talkingtothesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's fighting dirty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turnabout

**Author's Note:**

> Backdated crossposting - originally found [here](http://talkingtothesky.livejournal.com/176662.html) (f-locked entry).

It takes less than a minute to go from fighting to fucking.

  
Gene slams him into yet another godforsaken wall and Sam kicks out, catching the weak spot on Gene’s recently healed leg. Gene goes down, to one knee and then both, right in front of Sam. Furious, Gene tries to scramble to his feet, but Sam pins him there with firm hands on his shoulders, and what Sam wants, he gets. Gene takes him in greedily, although once he grazes his teeth just to spite him. Sam tugs sharply at Gene’s hair then, holding on until the bitter end. 


End file.
